A Princess
by GunsAndHorses
Summary: Bella "died" when James took too much blood, so the whole Cullen Coven is grieving, it has been two hundred and seventy-two days since, but Edward gets fed up and goes exploring to find something he was definitely not expecting. ExB, rated T
1. Chapter 1

Angels

Chapter 1 - Depression

_Edwards POV_

I knew I was never going to be enough for her, that's why she died. My beautiful Bella. I didn't get to Phoenix in time and James had killed her. Carlisle said she would be fine, but she wasn't, she didn't even make it to the Ambulance.

I remember the house filled with tearless sobs, day and night, especially Esme. Rosalie was sympathetic, but she wasn't as emotional, I read her thoughts every now and then just to see what was really on her mind. It was usually cars, but sometimes a thought of my chocolate eyed girl came into mind.

It has been two hundred and seventy-two days since her death, two hundred and sixty-three since her funeral. My family went to it, except me, I could not bear the fact of seeing Bella in a big wooden coffin.

No one talks anymore, not even Alice. No one jokes and pranks, not even Emmet. Jasper got so stressed with all the depressing emotions around him that he decided to move, to another state. And of course he would not go without his mate, Alice. Even Emmet and Rose have not shared more than two words, them being ,"Hi". I haven't touched my Piano, it was now covered in dust, Esme was too caught up too even taking out the trash.

But one day, I got sick of it. I stormed out, running as fast as I could, no where in particular. I came to a stop. Bella's house. Chief Swan was now living with his wife, Sue Clearwater. The house was falling apart, the paint needed redoing, windows to be replaced, the lot. I self-consciously climbed up the tree, wary of humans around. I lifted the window up, it creaked and a load of dust flew up into my face. I looked onto her bed, the purple bed spread still messed up the exact same way it was when she last slept. When I caressed her cheek, sang her lullaby, kissed her, but I never said I Love You. That was my biggest mistake I ever made. She always said it to me, in a way, so did I. I always responded, "As do I", which doesn't really count. I shed a tearless-tear, stroked the pillow and crouched into her rocking chair. I sat there motionless for hours on end, not even blinking.

After it got dark, I got up and climbed out the window, and I ran into the forest, where she told me she knew I was a Vampire. A disgusting monster sent from hell. I wanted to kill my self, but I believe that she has a soul and I don't, so she would've just gotten sent straight to heaven, me, straight to hell.

"Bella, I love you"

I whispered, knowing she couldn't hear me.

"I love you too"

Said another voice. That cute clumsy voice of an angel. I glanced around. No one was there though, how can that be possible?

* * *

**A/N Thankyou for reading my first fanfiction! Please feel free to review/add to your alerts, whatever. I hope you like it! I will try updating Every week or so:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I guess I'll continue! I know they're really short, but social life usually takes over!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight….just a netbook and a Stinkin' cold…**

RECAP:

_"Bella, I love you"_

_I whispered, knowing she couldn't hear me._

_"I love you too"__

BPOV

If I had a heart, I know it would be all over the place. It could've possible come back from the dead, but I wasn't going to be too unrealistic.

"Bella? Is that you?"

I wasn't sure how to respond to this. See, technically, it is me, just not. I am still Isabella Marie Swan, just different. Immortal different. Three months after _he _left me, Victoria found me and bit me, the change was as I expected, incredibly painful and torturous, but it had not gone according to plan, I had gotten more pale and my eyes were redder than red. Victoria had left me, so I had no one to ask as to why I have these characteristics. I currently do not know the whereabouts of Victoria.

A few months after becoming a newborn, I decided to go to Volterra to see Aro, Caius and Marcus. They were surprised to see me there, but none the less, they're invitation to join was still open, and I gladly accepted seeing a I had no where else to go. Aro had become especially close to me, and invited me to become his sister. I was very much surprised. We commonly talked in Italian to each other. After ward, I had taken the name of Isabella Marie Volturi. I was still Swan to my human friends whenever I came across them.

I realised my thinking had only taken a mere two minutes.

"Yes" I replied as quietly as inhumanly possible. I could feel tension arising from his body, I was up sitting in a tree, a few yards from him, smelling his scent.

Of course I loved him, I always would, but never in that way. He left me for dead, literally. I had moved on. I still had no mate, that is why my father sent me here, to find one. The only coven I knew here were the Cullen's…. It couldn't be could it? I know it isn't Edward that should be my mate, but Alice and Jasper are together, and Rose and Emmet are together…?

I put Edward out of his misery and jumped down from the tree.

"Hello" I whispered.

"Bella? It's really you?"

"Yes, it's me. I got my wish, I am immortal." I turned around, to head out of the forest, when he caught my shoulder.

"Who? Who would do this to _my _Bella?" He sounded angry, I could feel his emotions, just as Jasper can, because I am an empath. I created myself to look, sound and smell like a human, but as soon as I jumped down, I changed to my original form.

"My father did this to me, Aro." Edward looked shocked so I calmed him down. I saw his head flinch up, obviously he had noticed my talent.

"Jasper, are you here?" He thought that Jasper was in the trees, silly vampire. I chuckled.

"Jasper is not here, I assure you. That was me."

"Really? I would've assumed you would be a shield, like you were human…I must ask you something though, why are you here?" I don't think he'd ment to sound snobby, but that is how it came out, I just ignored it.

"Dadd-Aro" I corrected myself, "sent me to look for my mate, one of the Guards had seen me coming back here to find my mate." I explained. Edward just stayed silent. After a couple of minutes, he broke the tension.

"I guess it's not me then." He looked solemn, I didn't want to upset him by telling him yes, but it was true. I let my shield down, I had been practising over the years, _Yes, it is true, you are not my true mate. _He glanced up at me, he wasn't expecting that. However, by stupidly letting my shield down, I had just gained a new power, mind reading. It happens so often, I forget.

_After all this time, I was following a girl who was not even my mate._ (E)

_I'm sorry. _(B)

"You should come home with me, Bella, I'm sure everyone would be amazed."

"Not now, but I know, for a fact, that we will all meet again very soon."

I smiled and took off.

{RE-UPLOADED! I'm feelin better, so I added some more! I'm in the car, passing time by, so I thought I'd make this as long as possible! :D I know we're up to 9 reviews, just one more guys! This might cause confusion, but **I ment to say in the first chapter 272 YEARS not days! **Chapter 3 is being written as we speak!}

A/N: Sorry I left you guys with a cliffy, try and get those reviews to 10! It doesn't sound much, but it means a lot to me! :D And Sorry it's so short, my cold is getting the better of me! :/

~G


	3. Chapter 3: New Day

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Just to let you know, title will be changing, pairings will be changing! The emails are non-existent! But if you want to try them, be my guest!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my laptop and my imagination, SM owns everything else.**

BPOV

Today was Monday; I was supposed to start high school again for the 162nd time. I huffed and sent and email to Daddy.

_To: ___

_From: ___

_Subject: Check in__J_

_Hi daddy, just emailed to say hi, school is about to commence, wish me luck! BTW, do you know when I am to meet my mate?_

_Isabella.x_

I clicked the sent button. Daddy had insisted I get a Volturi official email so we could keep in touch, he also insisted that I use my full name, not a silly nick name, as he put it.. I only had to wait fifty-two seconds for a reply.

_To: ___

_From: ___

_Subject: RE: Check in__J_

_Hello, Pumpkin, Good luck for school, you may learn something new today! As for your question, mia figlia, that is a part of the game ;)_

_Daddy.x_

Well that was great. I decided to go for a quick hunt before school, just in case.

I climbed out of one of the many windows I had and ran as quick as I could into the forest. It was quiet, but nonetheless, I still heard a strong, fast heart beat down by the river. As I approached, I saw it was a big Buck deer. Daddy had gotten me onto Animals for this trip as he knew it would not be possible to feed on humans. My eyes were still a tiny bit red, but they were mainly golden. I detested herbivores; I finished and threw the carcass into the river, hearing an almighty splash, covering me. I looked down at my clothes; Alice had taught me well, I was wearing a red Dolce and Gabbana dress with matching red flats. The dress was ruined now.

As soon as I got home, I went to my wardrobe and picked something appropriate for school. I settled on Diesel jeans, a normal blue blouse with a long grey cardigan. I went to go to the shoe closet and picked out some strappy blue Gladiator sandals, I didn't care if it was raining, I was wearing them! I looked upstairs in the attic for the shoulder bag I used last year.

I eventually found it along with other missing things. I stuffed a pencil case in my bag and tried to find something else that would fill it, obviously I can't put my lunch in there, I have a feeling it would be highly inappropriate to bring a live Buck, and just kill it in front of the student body. I gave up and slung the bag over my shoulder so I could just get this day over with and done.

As I was driving I could see two cars ahead of me, both fast like mine, both with tinted windows, and both going excessively over the limit. They were probably the vampires, I decided to edge forward a bit, so I could follow. Peering as far I could, I saw a man, about my age, with curly blond hair turn around and stare at me, right in the eyes.

**A/N: Mia Figlia means my daughter in Italian ;) Hope you liked it**

**~G**


End file.
